What Life Has Come To
by Imaginary Enemies
Summary: Fluff/Drabble. A quick look into the life of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Story may be altered in a later date. Enjoy


**Short fic about Sasuke & Sakura please review wheeee!**

**Edit: OKAY SO FAR 8 PEOPLE FAVORITED IT AND DIDN'T REVIEW ARE YOU SERIOUS. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THAT HAPPENED TO YOU GOSH. If you favorite and not review I will hunt you down, I promise. :))))**

* * *

><p>It had been a pleasant summer in Konoha. Most of the summer contained beautiful weather; nothing but clear skies and chill winds. On one of the many beautiful mornings of the summer, Uchiha Sasuke had found himself still asleep. Nomally, he was an early riser; eager to get his day going. But this certain Saturday was one of his official days off. Sure, he had days where he didn't have to go out on a mission, but today was a day where he was promised no such thing.<p>

He was alone in the bed. His wife, being Sakura, had already gotten up, being careful not to wake her sleeping husband. She knew the kinds of nights he had, and wanted him to sleep as much as he could. Those nights consisted of him waking up every hour on the hour with either nightmares or just the fact he can't sleep. He was always on guard, always listening to see if anyone had entered the house for an attack. Sakura felt it was silly; him having to be on guard the whole time. But Sasuke knew better. Still, when she awoke first, she made sure to get out of the bed as light as possible and start breakfast.

The curtains were drawn, and there was a bit of sunlight peeking into the room. When he awoke, he figured it was almost noon.

He did not wake up natrually, though. No, he woke up to something squeezing his nose.

He opened an eye and glared at what was disturbing his rare slumber. A small boy, not even a year old, was on his bed, with a big grin on his chubby face, and currently pinching the nose of Uchiha Sasuke. He sat there, glaring at the boy, who was getting a kick out of the act he was doing.

"Aito." Sasuke said in a tired voice. The baby giggled, but retracted his hand from his fathers face. Sasuke closed his eye and tried to go back to sleep. He felt weight shifting on the bed, and quickly realised that the small babe could fall off the bed. He snapped open his eyes, but they were matched with the same onyx eyes staring back at him, even closer than before. Sasuke was relieved to find that he didn't almost let his son fall off of the bed.

_Sakura would have killed me,_ He thought to himself, and chuckled.

He eyed the baby, and the baby stared back. He narrowed his eye, and for a second, he could have sworn Aito narrowed his as well. Aito placed a small, chubby hand on his fathers chest. Sasuke sighed, and put his hand on his sons rear to help him crawl onto his hard chest. He pulled the covers around them and pressed Aito hard against himself in a protective manner. He closed his eye again, and his breathing started to even out again.

His sons breathing too started evening out. Sasuke soon began to think about what kind of ninja his son will be. He hoped he won't become what Sasuke had strived for; being a sensless, murdering villian with the craving for revenge. No, Aito will have no sense of revenge. He will live a happy life and become a strong ninja, hopefully the strongest. This triggered thoughts about the future; his families future.

Will Aito be more like Sasuke, or Sakura? As a kid, Sasuke was very animated. He was only cold once his clan was destroyed. That wrecked any sort of emotion he felt other than pain and depression. No, Aito will deffinantly be a happy little boy. Hopefully not as annoying and loud as Sakura can tend to be...But he learned to appreciate those traits in his wife. He felt he wouldn't have her any other way. He just secretly hoped their future children will have a little more sense to be quiet. One can only hope.

A little snore tracked Sasuke away from his thoughts, and he realised his son was fast asleep. Sasuke always wondered why his son snored. Sakura said it was because of his tiny little button-nose. Sasuke said it was because it was a trait inherited by Sakura. He earned a nice, shiny bruise on his arm for that comment. Yes, he could've easily dodged it.. He just liked seeing Sakura angry; it was cute.

With Sasuke's eyes still closed, he heard the door open. Just a little creak, and light footsteps. He felt the weight on the bed shift as the person sat down. Then it was quiet. Sasuke didn't open his eyes, figuring his wife wanted to try and snapshot this moment in her memory. Soon, he felt soft lips on his forehead. He opened his eyes, and looked straight into beautiful, round, emerald ones.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead." She smiled.

"Hn."

Sakura stroked her sons jet black hair and stared at her little boy, snuggled into his fathers chest. "I never would have guessed you were such a cuddler, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shifted on the bed a bit, not wanting to wake Aito.

"I'm not," He simply stated. "How did he get in here?"

"I put him in here, of course. I wanted him to wake you up, seeing as its almost noon. But, it seems that didn't quite work," She smirked. Sasuke stroked his sons back, and looked at Sakura. He studied her for a moment, something he's finding himself doing a lot.

With age, she got even more beautiful. Her face was thin, her skin was soft, and her eyes were brighter than ever. Her pink hair was down to her mid back, but currently was up in a bun. Sasuke will never admit it, but he always loved the way she looked before she put any effort into herself. Her hair in a messy bun, no makeup on, just one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.

That was the real reason why Sasuke woke up first. He loved admiring his wife when she was asleep. He loved the way she snored, the way she smiled because of a dream, when she said his name, or his sons name. He held her while she slept, brushing hair from her face and admiring her every feature. He never felt worthy enough to have a woman like her, but he would never question it.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, grabbing his attention away from his own thoughts. "Why are you looking at me? You do that a lot," She asked. Sasuke looked into her eyes and gave that _smirk_.

What he was really hiding behind that smirk was his inability to tell Sakura how he really felt about her. Putting feelings into words was never his forte. Which is probably why he proposed to Sakura on her, what he thought, death bed. It had to take her almost dying for him to spit out his feelings and propose.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura lay on the hospital bed, beaten and broken. The mission they had been assigned was supposed to be C rank, a simple mission that was to be a breeze. Instead, it quickily turned into an A rank mission. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai barely made it out alive. It was an ambush, something that none of the ninja were expecting. Something that Sasuke was half expecting, though, was the enemy ninja to be part of the Akatsuki. Three ninja he was not familiar with were trying to take him and his friends down. Though the enemy was outnumbered, they were still strong.<em>

_Naturally, Naruto pushed himself to the limit. He killed many enemy ninja until his charka was completely depleated. Sai took over, taking on double the ninja while Naruto crawled to safety. In reality, it had only been a trio group of enemies, yet they were stronger with their attacks, and had strange clones made out of a substance unknown to them. They jumped the Leaf ninja head on, having a solid clone take on the extra. Out of the 7 people, none of them were ready to give up. Then, the unthinkable happened._

_One of them got to Sakura. Stabbed her in the stomach with a kunai. She let out a scream, alerting the others as to what had happened. Unluckily for the enemy ninja, Sasuke had quite the temper when it came to Sakura's safety. His anger become uncontrollable. His curse seal broke, sending the unmistakeable tattoo-like shapes onto the right side of his body. With the new-found strength, he quickly killed off his currently distracted opponent and lunged for the man who hurt his Sakura._

_Then, it got blurry. Sai was busy with his guy, Sakura was hurt and bleeding on the dirt floor, and Naruto was drained of his energy. Sasuke took out the Akatsuki member that stabbed Sakura and quickily moved to the next one, taking him by suprise and slitting his throat. Sasuke, now he, too, was drained, fell to the ground. He pulled himself and stumbled over to battered pinkette. Then, everything was a quick blur. They made their way back to the Leaf Village and got Sakura to the nearest hospital. She got even more beat up than the team thought; broken ribs and fractured bones, including the deep stab wound. _

_Sakura lay in bed, her breathing very shallow. Sasuke sat by her, still in his bloodied uniform. He watched her breathing, making sure it didnt stop. She was hooked up to an oxygyn mask, as well. The sight scared Sasuke, the man who has personally killed people, and the man who has seen the worst side in the human race. This was a scene that made his own knees weak. The only woman that he could ever love was nearly hanging on by a thin, golden thread._

_Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave him a weak smile. Sasuke looked away. She held out her hand, and he took it. She rubbed her thumb over his fingers. He held onto her hand tighter._

_"Marry me," He blurted, which was very un-Sasuke-like. Sakura turned her head towards him. "What?" She grinned at him the best she could. He repeated himself._

_"Sakura, Marry me." He looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. Her heart moniter went crazy. Sasuke grinned as Sakura blushed._

_"That's...Embarrasing," She managed to choke out. Sasuke squeezed her hand, and she slipped into unconciousness yet again before she could properly answer him. Sasuke took that as a yes._

* * *

><p>Sasuke continued to hold back the smirk at his pathetic excuse for a marriage proposal. He still had not answered his wife, and wasn't planning on telling her what was going on in his mind. He kept the dim grin on his face, but his eyes wandered to the opposite wall. Sakura smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips to his temple, and she whispered, "Remember what Tsunade-sama said about communication?"<p>

When she pulled away she caught the last bit of Sasuke's eyeroll. Instead of speaking, he held out his hand. Sakura looked at him questioningly, but he only raised a dark eyebrow. She took his hand, and he gently pulled her closer to him. He placed her body next to his, winding his arm around her small waist. She smiled against his chest and closed her eyes.

"You always were more a man of action," Sakura whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He tightened his arm around his wife, and then his son. He smirked to himself, the life he had now was deffinantly better than the revenge filled life he was on the path to having.

* * *

><p><strong>My first SakuraSasuke fluff and drabble. I hope I didn't put Sasuke OOC at all. To me, it showed what kind of lover he would be, and what kind of father. review please! i would lovelovelove feedback**


End file.
